The choice of the GIRL!
by sausage links
Summary: Harry must choose between two girls before the two girls run to someone else for the love he won't give them.
1. Default Chapter

Hi guys, this is my first fanfic and though I love the longer chapters, this one is just meant to be short.

J or L What ever you think it is good, or so my friends say.

Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or places in this story.

Things She Shouldn't Know!

Harry Potter awoke early this bright summer day to the sound of his relatives snoring. The three Dursleys' together sounded like an army of elephants running down a cement hallway.

Harry looked at his bedside clock, it was four thirty in the morning, a bit earlier than usual, he had thought to himself. But then again, the earlier the better, he added to his thoughts.

He took a shower and dressed quickly, Making sure to skip the creaking step.

He ran down the stairs for his morning run, first running around Madison Circle then finishing past the park. Things were quiet in Surrey, yet it was always quiet this early in the morning.

As Harry walked into his relatives house, unaware anyone would be awake this morning, his Aunt Petunia snarled, "Make the breakfast and try not to burn anything."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," was all he could reply back.

As breakfast was done Harry thought this a great time to bring up his birthday tomorrow. Though the Dursleys' haven't acknowledged his birthday since he had landed on their doorstep, Harry thought he would bring it up a little different this year.

"Uncle Vernon, the Order is coming to visit tomorrow for my birthday. You know, my kind." Harry had done it, he had said the magic words. Harry retreated up to his room, smiling. He could just hear over the kitchen television the reply as he walked up the stairs.

"Yes, Petunia, I think tomorrow would be a great day to go to the zoo," Harry's uncle replied, as if his aunt had asked.

This would be the best birthday ever, No Dursleys' and he would see his friends.

Harry awoke the next day with a smile already on his face, he had gotten to sleep in and the Dursleys' had left last night afraid the order would show up a midnight or somewhere close to there.

Harry got out of bed and started his daily routine. As he was going into his room from the bathroom, he dropped his towel in shock as Tonks was sitting on his bed.

"Tonks," Harry cried as he was now naked in front of her, who he only new because of the order.

"Wotcher, Harry," Tonks said as Harry quickly wrapped his towel around himself. "I have come to get you. If I'm not mistaken today is you birthday. Do you have anything special planned."

"As a matter of fact," Harry sweet talked. "I'm going to see all my friends before the new term and most of all my future girlfriend."

"Oh, and who is this future girlfriend? Am I allowed to meet her?" Tonks asked playfully.

Harry had a full blown smile on his face now.

"Well, Tonks, If you really want to meat her, then you might have to do some things for me," he said as now he was almost about to burst with laughter.

He couldn't just tell Tonks he was secretly hoping Ginny would be his girlfriend, could he? Well that might come later, Harry thought. I need to find out if Ginny likes me like **that** first.

"Now," Harry started. "Do you mind leaving while I change?"

Once Harry had finished dressing, he called Tonks back into his room.

"So, Tonks, how are we to get to Grimmuald place?"

"Now why should I tell you that Harry?" Tonks replied, thinking she could have a little fun with this.

"Because you secretly love me." Tonks looked at Harry in horror.

"H-h-h-arry, how did you know that?"

Sorry guess, thought the first chapter should be kind of the big summary of the story. It will get better!! Yes, I know it is short but right know I am stuck getting ready for Winter Formal.

Ok, so, I will update when I have 7 reviews.

I love that number!! J


	2. Arrival

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2, Arrival**

**

* * *

**

**Last time.**

"So, Tonks, how are we to get to Grimmuald place?"

"Now why should I tell you that Harry?" Tonks replied, thinking she could have a little fun with this.

"Because you secretly love me." Tonks looked at Harry in horror.

"H-h-h-arry, how did you know that?"

**

* * *

**

**Now**

"Um-m-m-m-m-m, Tonks, I was just kidding!"

"Oh, Oh, of course Harry so was I."

**

* * *

**

**Harrys' PoV**

Even though Tonks kept to her story very well, he wasn't sure if he could belive her. It felt so real. Tonks was

clearly suprised to hear him say that. He had been just joking with her, but, .... Harry couldn't think, so many

thoughts had shot through his head that he wasn't sure if he should just forget what Tonks had just said or ask her

about it. He decided he would ask her about it later. Right now was not the time. No, definitaly not.

**

* * *

**

**Tonks' PoV**

Why had she said that? Why? How could Harry now that she has liked him? He just couldn't. The only one who

nows is Remus and, as far as she knew, they haven't owled each other. _Ohh, how could I be so stupid???_ Tonks

thought, she could scream.

* * *

**No PoV**

Harry looked at Tonks. She was clearly shookin up.

"Hey, Tonks, shouldn't we leave?" said Harry, coming out of his trance.

"What! Oh, ya, come on Harry, grab on to the portkey.

He grabed his trunk and had Tonks shrink it and put a feather weight charm on it so it wasn't to heavy. He grabed

Hedwigs cage, she had been out getting dinner last night and hadn't returned.

As Harry grabed on to the old shoe, Tonks taped the portkey twice.

"Activation, GO!!" Tonks screamed, trying to get the tension to go away. She failed.

They both felt the feeling of there navels being pulled inside out.

* * *

They landed with a thud in the parking lot behind his godfather's old house.

Memories swelled in Harry's mind and, for a second, he forgot about what Tonks had said.

They both walked to the back steps and steped in.

_The house seemed to not be so dirty, _Harry thought walking down the hall.

The troll leg was definately gone, for once he couldn't smell the disgusting smell of rotten flesh.

As they reached the kitchen door he could smell that sweet smell, the smell he would always miss. Molly's

cooking. And by the fumes coming throught the door now she was almost done with dinner.

Harry couldn't stand it anymore, he pushed through the freshly painted doors to see all of his friends, Mad-eye,

Remus, Arther, and to his surprise, Luna and Neville.

"Hi!"

He was quickly swept into a great big hug, Hermoine was squeezing him so tight he couldn't breath.

"Hermoine, .... do you mind letting off?"

"Huh, oh, sorry Harry."

Harry walked around the table, giving hello handshakes, when he got to Ginny he gave her the best smile he could

bring out of him.

"Hello, Ginny."

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I tried to take the suggestions and put them to use, let me now if anything else

bugs you, I'm new at this.

I need a beta. Would anyone like to help me out?

Thanks for reading and I will update soon.


	3. Presents

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It is a big help. I'm am terribly sorry that I did not review sooner than I did but I didn't know if I was completing the story. What do you guys think? Keep it or Lose it? 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter….yada yada yada.

* * *

Harry walked into the kitchen at the burrow just in time for breakfast. The first one he was able to spot though just happened to be Ginny.

"Hiya, Harry" Ginny replied smiling.

_My, she looks so beautiful with her red hair and her blue eyes. Wait, what am I thinking,_

_this is my best-mates sister. I cant think of her like this. Its just not right._

_Harry tried to push his thoughts to the back of his head, occlumency could come in _

_handy __right now, Harry thought, to bad Snape was a greasy git. Maybe he could protect _

_himself __from time to time. _

Breakfast that morning was rather quiet. Tonks and Hermoine talked about the use of

apparation and disapparation, while Harry and Ginny just stared at each other.

Maybe Molly realized the tension between them because she wouldn't stop smiling while

watching them.

_Oh, do I wish they would just get together. It would make them both so happy,_ Molly couldn't help herself but think.

"I think I'm going to head up to my room for a some homework now," Ginny said after a

while.

Harry watched as she exited the kitchen, her red hair flowing behind her.

"I think I'm going to head up also."

As Harry ran up the stairs he skipped past his and Ron's room and up the next flight of

stairs into Ginny's door.

It was closed.

_Should I knock or should I just go in?_

He soon came to the conclusion of knocking.

"Um, come in." He heard a reply.

Taking a deep breath he thought this is it.

"Hi, Ginny."

"Oh, hi Harry. Is something wrong?"

"No, n-n-n-nothing is wrong." He managed to stutter out. "Its just, I have something to

tell you," he replied, somewhat cooled down.

"Shoot"

"Well, I've known you for a long time now Ginny," he was sweating now.

"Harry, whatever it is just tell me."

"Well, um, what I'm trying to say is that I think that I really like you."

"I really like you too, Harry." she replied, a little confused.

"No, Ginny," he said stepping closer. "I really like you."

"OH!" Was all she could make out because Harry bent low to kiss her. She melted into

him. Her knees beginning to buckle from the feeling.

_Oh my, how could I be kissing Harry Potter. The love of my life. Oh my._

After pulling apart Harry stated in fright, "Um, Ginny, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it."

"Harry," she said then kissed him back, longer this time. "I hope this helps you

understand that this is what I've always wanted."

"Really?" he almost yelled in excitement before kissing her again.

"Of course"

"Then does this mean that we are a couple?"

"Only if it's what you want, Gin."

Ginny giggled at the nickname he had just called her.

"Definitely, but I think for yours and my sake, we should keep it a secret for a while,

because, you now what they did to Dean last year."

Harry smiled remembering this moment, He had walked into the Great Hall one

morning, pushing the doors open, only to find a pig run out, squealing, with the face of,

did I see that right, DEAN?

"I think that that is a……perfect idea."

Smiling the new couple came down the stairs into the kitchen, smiles never leaving their faces.

* * *

Ok guys thanx for reading. I don't think it is the best story but I would like to know what you guys think so please review. I also don't know if I should keep going on this story or not. It is your call.

Thanx,

sausage


End file.
